Omega-Delta-Die! The Hero of Unova
by TheMonsterOfCute
Summary: Three years after her journey, Touko returns to Unova to fnd that everythng isnt as it seems. A new threat has risen, spelling disaster for the region. It becomes her job to stop them and to balance other task, includng what she thought was only a remainder of the past. Expect action, blood and some romance.
1. 1 - Pilot

**_Chapter 1: Pilot_**

It had been three years since Touko had travelled through Unova. She was in Sinnoh and Hoenn after her journey and had now finally returned to the region where it all started. The brunette took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air of her home region, allowing a smile to spread across her face.

Her look had changed from when she last was in Unova. She wasn't wearing cut-off jean shorts anymore. She had switched those for navy skinny jeans. Her age-old black and pink combat boots still clung to her feet and ankles. Her torso was clad with a black leather jacket paired with pink stitching. Under that was a plain, white tank top. Her hair was set on top of her head in a ponytail, still holding its body along with the wavy curls as it had before. Though her wardrobe had updated, Touko still refused to wear any make-up when dressed casually, with the exception being Chap Stick that gave her lips a pink tint. Clearly there was a change in her from when she was 16 to now, 19 years old.

Soon Touko was on the road, enjoying the scenery as she walked. But soon something came to her attention. It felt like the air was thick, as if electricity was coursing through it. She looked towards the trees and bushes, noting that the Pokémon weren't about, and the few that were weren't acting like themselves. They seemed tense and extremely irritable.

"What could be going on with them? Is there a new Pokémon that's making them tense? That could be a possibility…" Touko stood there, pondering the thought for a moment. "I better not let it slow my pace, seeing as I just got here. I'm just glad I was able to get off the plane and out of Mistralton before running into Skyla… she can talk a lot at times. I actually want to explore a bit before meeting up with anybody."

Shaking the feeling off her shoulders, assuming that it was nature itself along with how long ago she had walked through the Unovian nature. Heading south, she entered Chargestone cave, a place she loved dearly. Everything there seemed fine, until she was deeper inside the maw of the cave. Something was definitely wrong with the Pokémon in the vicinity of Mistralton. Touko was staring at the roof of the cave, astonished. Large groups of Joltik were gathered together, bundled up together so densely that it looked like large yellow clumps were growing on the roof of the cave. It was as if they were in fear, staying together to be safe from it.

"Something is definitely in here, something upsetting these little guys…" Touko frowned, noticing even the Tynamo and Klink were hiding behind the boulders. "Let's see if we can find the source."

Plucking a Pokéball off her belt, the young girl released the Pokémon it harboured. The Pokémon was in a crouching position, one arm over its knee; it's other on the floor. It's was blue and black with a snout that was almost canine like. It pushed itself up off the ground, standing on its hind legs. It had a spike on the back of each hand, a cream coloured fur covering its chest, a spike producing right where its heart would sit. Its ears were perked and a black bandit's mask mark was over its eyes, two black fold on either side of its head.

"Star, I want you to use your aura reading skills to try and pin point what it is upsetting these Pokémon."

Star, a Lucario, looked at its trainer and nodded in understanding. It lowered its head and placed a hand on its chest, concentrating to find an aura that was out of place. After only a short moment the Pokémon's head shot up and it took off. Touko quickly took chase after her Lucario, knowing that he had picked something up. She could guess that it was something serious if it caused Star to run so fast.

She blindly followed her partner deeper, and lower, into the cave, not paying attention to anything beside her. In the corners of her eyes she could only see the bright blue and grey whizz past. Touko stopped after a few minutes of chasing the fast fighting type. It felt like someone had poured gasoline down her throat and had ignited it, so she was leaning against a rock to catch her breath. She wasn't unfit, but she hadn't run so fast for such a period and it was taking a toll on her. Touko was bending, gulping down large amounts of air at a time. She fished a bottle of Fresh Water out of her bag and downed almost half of the bottle, extinguishing the fire that was burning in her lungs.

Once she had caught her breath, Touko saw that Star was a few metres away, waiting for her to follow him again. The moment Touko started running again, he ran too, making sure that he never went outside her line of sight. As Touko looked to her left she could see people in the distance in through the spaces between boulders.

They were dressed strangely, wearing what looked like black spandex 'cat suits' with green trimming and gloves. They also had black goggles, either resting on their heads or over their eyes. Around their waists were what Touko could only describe as utility belts. Touko could only tell difference between few of them and that was only possible through hair colour and skin characteristics. Touko could only describe them as looking factory made, as their faces looked the same.

Star stopped near a line of large boulders, not wanting to be detected by the group. Soon Touko had caught up and she slipped behind a boulder to hide herself. They were quite close to them, being able to overhear them talking. Slowly and cautiously, Touko peered out from behind the boulder. She could see a large machine by the group. It looked pretty simple as it was roughly kite shaped and had a simple panel with few buttons and switches attached to it. What looked like hundreds of battery packs were connected to the machine.

Then two people caught Touko's eye. One was a female with dark brown hair in a side pony, her lips ruby red. She was wearing black, knee-high boots with pitch black shorts, held up by forest green suspenders. Her shirt was a cropped, black tank top, showing her stomach, her eyes hidden by black sunglasses. Next to her was a man with emerald green eyes and short messy black hair. He was wearing riding boots, jeans and a black, long sleeved V-neck, the sleeves rolled up over his elbows. A white coat was slung over his shoulders.

"Seems like Chargestone was the perfect place to load up on some juice. We should have all the power we need, if not more, in the next hour." The female smiled devilishly, looking towards the man.

"Right. Though the contraption seem to be setting the Pokémon off. Some of them are reacting aggressively to the fields the machine gives off. It's only a matter of time before we have a problem on our hands, so I prefer we finish this up as quickly as possible." He replied as they walked farther away from Touko's hiding spot.

Touko strained to hear what they were talking about, but it was no use as their conversation was reduced to muffled voices thanks to the distance.

"Well… it's good to see that I'm not the only one who noticed the change in the Pokémon behaviour," said a male voice right next to Touko.

She snapped her head around to see who it was, being greeted by a smiling, almost smirking, face framed by tea green hair.

* * *

**_Next time on Omega-Delta-Die!:_**

**_A face least expected. Pokémon retaliate. The cave crumbles under pressure._**

**_Touko is in a struggle for her life and accepts help from someone she hoped was gone for good._**

**_Chapter 2: A Spark of Trouble!_**


	2. 2 - Spark of Trouble

**_Chapter 2: A Spark of Trouble!_**

Touko was staring at the face of the person she thought had left her life. Forever. It was N, the misled, strange former king of Team Plasma, an evil organization who tried to take over Unova by using N as their 'spokesperson'. Touko didn't blame him though, but she still preferred being as far as possible from him.

Touko didn't know how to respond to him, his question or anything. Her mouth was opening and closing like a washed up Magikarp's.

"What's wrong Touko? Meowth got your tongue?" N asked, looking at Touko as though she were insane.

"Oh shut up," were the first words that left her mouth, surprising herself and N. "And don't look at me as if I lost it. Last I checked YOU were the insane one, jumping out of a damned hole in the wall from like the third fucking floor."

N sighed. "Your appearance might have changed, but you're still the same spit-fire."

At the mention of appearances, Touko noticed N looked somewhat different too. His hair was slightly shorter and not as all over the place as it had been. He had ditched the white button-up shirt he always wore, leaving only the black turtle-neck he wore underneath. His pants, hat and shoes were the same, that, or looked close to what Touko remembered him wearing. He still wore his necklace and the black and white band that was around his arm. On his other arm was one of the square, gold bangles he used to wear, instead of the three of them. The menger sponge was also gone.

There was one thing that shocked Touko, a belt holding three pokéballs. Something you only saw when N fought you. They were never in plain sight.

_'__So… he became a trainer after that fight.'_

"And you still act as though you're perfect…"

"Believe me… I don't anymore. I was stupid enough to be led on for almost all my life by someone I though cared of me…" he said remorsefully. "I'm anything but perfect."

"Glad to see you're not so full of yourself. Now keep quiet before someone hears us."

Nothing truly interesting or eventful happened in the hour of silence Touko and N spent watching the group. Touko was unable to find anything out about the group and they were busy packing up now. It was as the female had said, they only needed an hour. Everything was going smoothly for the group. Until they switched the machine off.

A strange electrical buzz could be heard buzzing through the cave, one that wasn't there before. Looking up, Touko and N could see the yellow clumps of Joltik start to spread out, revealing Galvantula.

"What the hell…?" Touko blinked, not understanding fully what was going on.

"They were protecting the Galvantula…" N stated.

Small boulders stood up off the ground, revealing that they actually were Boldore and Nosepass.

"This isn't good… The Pokémon are extremely aggravated." He added as some of the Galvantula lowered themselves from the roof, whilst the remaining shot elctrowebs at the intruders.

Touko noticed the female smile. "Useless cave dwellers, they can't even share." She said, taking two pokéballs and releasing their contents.

Out of one a black dog emerged with horns, bones along it's back and a skull around it's neck. It had a red underbelly. From the other came a large silver snake like Pokémon. It's body looked like it was composed out of different shaped rocks stacked on top another. Touko could identify them as Houndoom and Steelix.

"Listen up! Three quarter of you help the commander clear up, the rest of you are with me, keeping these bugs and boulders at bay until we're ready to go! Understood?"

The people yelled out in understanding, then quickly split up, some of them releasing Pokémon. Soon there were just Liepard,Corpish and Spearow fighting against the Galvantula, Joltik, Boledore and Nosepass.

Touko felt someone pull her up. It was N.

"Come on, this can get extremely dangerous. Either will attack us." There was a sense of urgency in his voice. As if he was torn between two choices.

Touko looked back at the battle, allowing N to drag her along, noticing that they weren't just holding the Pokémon back, but they were attacking in such ways to fatally hurt them. Especially the female commander. She understood the conflict in N's voice. Innocent Pokémon were going to die most likely. But he wanted her to be safe too.

Touko knew that N had a point in getting out before things got worse, but she couldn't let Pokémon get hurt. She abruptly stopped all movement in her legs, causing her wrist to slip out of N's hand with the sudden movement. She spun around and ran back toward the battle.

"Star!" The instant she called his name, he was at her side. "You too, Itsuki!" Touko released the large grass snake, a Serperior, from its ball. The three were heading the commander's way. "Use aura sphere and leaf storm on Houndoom and Steelix!"

The sharp bladed leaves summoned by Serperior cut across Steelix's body whilst the Aura Sphere knocked Houndoom back with extreme force.

"Seems to me like people don't know when to stay out of other's affairs. You'll regret seeing us here, little girl." The commander sneered. "Steelix, Houndoom! Get up!" Both Pokémon were up within seconds of the command.

"Star, Itsuki, be careful, they're stronger than they seem." Touko warned. "Go ahead and use Leaf Blade and Force Palm."

"Steelix, use Rock Polish then dodge the attack, countering with a slam. Houndoom, use flame thrower."

Itsuki sailed quickly towards the Steelix, tail starting to glow. As she spun to hit the steel snake he moved away with the greatest of ease before bringing its own tail down onto Itsuki. There hadn't been a second for her or her trainer to respond.

In the meantime, Star had narrowly missed being char-grilled by the flame-spitting hellhound. Finding the smallest of openings, he struck Houndoom's collar with his palm, stopping the flames and sending the dark fire-type into a boulder.

"Nice try little girl. Your Lucario certainly has the right speed to go up against my Pokémon, but your Serperior clearly needs some work done. It'll be years before it can match my dear Steelix. Now, Steelix, finish her Serperior with Crunch. Houndoom, use fire blast."

Houndoom forced itself onto his feet, clearly still having some fight left inside it. It's mouth glowed with the embers from the fire forming inside it. Steelix removed its tail from Itsuki's form to allow it to attack.

"Star! Counter it with Dragon Pulse! Itsuki, try and use Frenzy Plant, fast!" Touko yelled out, praying to Arceus that Itsuki was still able to move.

Steelix had pulled back, teeth glowing in preparation for the attack. This had led to the opening in which Touko's prayers were answered. Itsuki slammed her tail down, causing roots to shoot up under Steelix, throwing it down and damaging it.

Houndoom spat the fireball it had been creating at the Lucario, while Star sent the pulse of energy towards the foe. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion that threw Houndoom and Lucario back, shaking the cave.

As the smoke cleared, Touko heard a deafening crack. The vibration from the explosion had caused one of the stalactites to start cracking. The one that was cracking was over Touko's head. She looked up and saw how it cracked by its base. She knew after a certain point it would just break off and crush her and that she had to move. But her body was paralyzed in fear.

Then everything happened all at once. She heard someone yell the command "Rock Smash", feel herself get tackled down, scraping her arm on the rough floor, just before hearing the stalactite break off. She could hear rocks fall to the floor, so she opened her eyes. She saw N and a light purple Pokémon with long sleeves that hid its hands. It also has what looked like a band around its stomach. It was a Unovian fighting type, Mienshao. It took her awhile to realize that N was the trainer of the Pokémon, and the one who saved her life.

"Dammit. Steelix, Houndoom, return!" The command called, returning her Pokémon to their pokéballs.

"Commander Lauren, we are set to leave, Commander Caeden went ahead with the equipment. I suggest we take our leave quickly." One of the males reported.

"Well, the timing of the cave's destruction is just perfect, isn't it? Alright. Knights! Fall back immediately!" She looked at Touko. "You'll pay dearly for this, remember that."

The group was quick to take its leave, but they weren't the only ones. The Pokémon who had been fighting were also fleeing quickly.

Touko accepted N's help in getting up, returning Itsuki to rest. "Why are the Pokémon leaving so fast?"

"I think that the vibration caused by the Fire Blast and Dragon Pulse is causing this part of the cave to collapse. We better move, and fast."

This time round, Touko had no objections to getting out of the cave. The whole trek through, Lucario and Mienshao had escorted the two, destroying any falling boulders that would either hurt their trainers or block their path. Once outside the two caught their breaths for a few minutes. The earth beneath them shook as the park of the cave collapsed.

"I hope the Pokémon that were down there got out safely." Touko said.

N stayed silent for a moment. "They're all safe. I don't hear anybody calling for help." He confirmed.

Touko nodded and returned Lucario, clipping his ball back onto her belt.

"It's good to see you've come back to Unova." N said.

"It's my home; I'll always come back here sooner or later. I take that it's the same for you?"

"Yes. I caused a whole new level of trouble here three years ago, I can't run from that anymore." N said solemnly.

"How long have you been back in Unova?" Touko asked, straightening herself.

"A year now." He replied, acting like he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. N looked at Touko and looked through his bag, taking out a bandage and a tissue.

"What are those for?" She asked.

"Your arm is bleeding; I think it's from when I pushed you down."

Touko blinked then looked at them, noticing her left elbow had been scraped open. N walked over then wiped the blood off before putting the bandage on. Touko noticed that he was actually very gentle because he didn't hurt her in the process.

"Thank you…" She said shyly, not appreciating the unneeded closeness.

"You're welcome." N said, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

Touko scowled when she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She remembered why she never wanted to be close to N again. She didn't like the attraction she felt towards him, so she though that staying away and convincing herself that she hated him would help get rid of it. Clearly, it hadn't.

"S-so, what were you doing in Chargestone anyway?" She asked, hoping to distract herself.

"I heard the Pokémon in there, they sounded upset. I decided to see what was going on. That's when I saw you and that group. How about you?"

"I noticed the behaviour of the Pokémon were off so I decided to investigate. Do you even know who those people are?"

N nodded. "I've seen them here in Unova before, not much though. Probably only twice. But then they were just lurking around. It's the first time I've seen them actually do something."

"Are they like Team Plasma? You know, wanting to take everything over?" Touko asked, sitting down on a tree stump, watching as the sky gained an orange hue due to sunset. She knew she was going to have to camp out tonight. She'd be fine with that, but she knew N was going to stick around.

"I don't know, but, they don't seem to care for Pokémon. Plus they're pretty destructive. Arceus knows what they want with all the electricity they gathered." N said, looking up at the sky, closing his eyes as a gentle gust blew by.

"Do they have a name?"

N nodded, still keeping his eyes closed. "Knights of Errant."

* * *

**_Next time on Omega-Delta-Die! :_**

**_A pursuit for knowledge of the unknown faces. A rivalry surfaces between those least expected._**

**_In Driftveil Touko meets her old friends, causing more trouble then she expected. What will Touko do?_**

**_Chapter 3: Not a Friendly Feud!_**


	3. 3 - Not a Friendly Feud

**_Chapter 3: Not a Friendly Feud!_**

Touko stared up at the stars. Since they weren't near any of the towns they were brighter and easier to see, plus there weren't any clouds that hid them. She loved nature and stars, which was why she had preferred camping to staying in the Pokémon centres, though a comfortable bed and warm dinner never hurt. It was November, springtime in Unova, meaning it wasn't the wet season, so it was safe to camp without a tent.

There was a slight, cool breeze in the air, calming the heat that had been left by the afternoon sun. It was pleasant on Route Six; the river could be heard flowing in the distance which gave the woods a sense of tranquillity. Every now and then the sound of scurrying nocturnal Pokémon could be heard. Touko closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" N asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I've always liked being outside and not in big cities. It's just a lot calmer when you're between nature and Pokémon." Touko replied, lying back in the grass so that she didn't strain her neck to look at the stars.

"And I assume you like the stars."

"M-hmm. They're great to look at, and they aren't always there." She smiled to herself.

N smiled and took a seat next to her. "Well then… Do you see those eleven stars? The group with at least three reddish stars?"

Touko stared at the stars, trying, in vain, to find the group N spoke of. "…No… I don't see them." She admitted after a while.

"Okay." N lied down next to her. "Let's try this way then. Just follow your hand, alright?" Gently N took her right hand with his left, enveloping the back of it with his. He then pointed to red star, then started playing 'connect the dots', using his finger to draw imaginary lines between the stars.

Touko was glad that he was focussing on the stars, that way he wouldn't notice her blushing.

"There, do you know which ones now?" He asked, looking at her.

"Y-yes. I see the ones you mean."

"That's the Entei constellation." N smiled, not letting go of her hand.

"The… Entei constellation… Wait. You know constellations?" Touko was taken aback by this new information.

N nodded, his lips curving into a half-smile. "Only some of them. I'll see if I can find the others that I know."

Most of the night passed like that, N finding, and teaching Touko, some of the constellations he knew. It had taken him a while to find another one and when looked over at Touko to show it to her, he saw that she had fallen asleep. N smiled to himself, kissing the back of her hand before letting go of it.

"Goodnight, Touko." He whispered, rolling away to give her space.

That morning Touko woke up to find that something heavy was on her stomach. Cracking an eye open, she saw that Itsuki was lying over her stomach, waiting for her to get up.

"Itsuki… get off. You're heavy…" She whined, giving the Pokémon a playful shove. The grass snake looked at her for a long while before crying out and slipping off of her beloved trainer.

Touko quickly got up and shook off any stray grass that stuck to her clothes. She then stretched out with a yawn. "I really can't wait to get to Driftveil, a shower would be nice." She said to Itsuki, forgetting that N was in the vicinity.

"Let's feed your Pokémon breakfast then we can head there. I already fed mine while you were sleeping the morning away." N said from a few metres away. There was a bright pink Pokémon next to him, with a woolly collar and head and a blue sphere on the end of its tail. It was a Pokémon Touko could not identify.

Being more bothered by what Pokémon it was than by N having overheard what she had said. Taking her Pokédex out, she opened and pointed it at the sheep-like Pokémon.

_"__Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon. As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow."_

"Is it one of your Pokémon?" Touko asked.

"Yes. And no. I'm not going to tell you the others. That's a surprise for whenever." N smiled impishly.

"Fine, be a spoil sport. Now you said feeding my team, you're right. It's probably why Itsuki decided to crush the life out of me." Touko smiled and petted the snake's head. She took her Pokéballs and released the rest of her team. Both she and N divided the food into bowls, giving one to each Pokémon. Once that was done Touko returned her group so that she and N could set off.

It took about an hour for them to get to Driftveil. Their first stop was the Pokémon centre where both N and Touko decided to take a shower to refresh them. Seeing as N was quicker than Touko, he had gone ahead and ordered breakfast. Touko soon joined N by the table, hair still a little moist.

"You're fast." Touko said, picking up a piece of toast, chewing on it.

"I didn't bother drying my hair as much as yours." N answered, eating his own breakfast.

Touko looked up, noticing that his hair was wet, but not dripping. "I have to get mine as dry as possible, or else it frizzes and I end up looking like a bouffalant."

At first N snickered, but soon it turned into a full laugh. "Now that I would like to see."

"Now you're just being mean." Touko said, kicking him under the table.

"Ow! I'm mean? You're the one who just kicked me." N said, a smile still plastered on his face.

Touko wanted to reply, but just as she opened her mouth she heard an all too familiar squeal.

"Touko! You're back!" The bubbly blonde called out, jogging over as fast as she could. She was now wearing spectacles, but her fashion sense was still similar to that of three years ago; whites, oranges and greens. After blinking a few times, Touko finally recognized her childhood friend.

"Bianca! It's so nice to see you!" Touko stood up, allowing her friend to hug her.

"I know! Three years are too long… Hm?" Bianca looked over Touko's shoulder, seeing N sitting there.

"Oh, right. Bianca, this is N." The introduction caused N and Bianca to just wave at each other.

"I know I haven't met him… but, wasn't he the guy from-"

"Yes." Touko cut Bianca off. "But that's in the past. He knows better now."

This caused Bianca's face to light up like a Christmas tree. "That's great! It's nice to meet you N!"

"You too, Bianca." N offered her a friendly smile, returning to his cup of coffee.

"Bianca. What have I told you about just running off without a warning?" The voice was familiar to Touko. When Bianca finally moved to allow Touko to see, she saw a man with black hair approach them. He wore a white shirt with a red tie and plain pants. She knew who it was, even if he didn't have his glasses on.

Touko wanted to die right there and then. It was one person she didn't want N to face again. Cheren.

_"__Arceus… Please help…"_ She repeated in her thoughts.

"Stop being so serious Cheren. I saw Touko and I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't greet her immediately!" Bianca puffed her cheeks in an irritated and childish manner.

Cheren turned to Touko and gave her a once over, as if judging her.

"Touko! Never thought I'd see you back her-" As Cheren had moved closer to greet Touko properly he saw who was sitting at the table. His face turned to stone immediately. "What's _he _doing here?" The word 'he' carried a lot of venom.

"Cheren!" Bianca cried out in shock at his coldness.

"Cheren… Look…"Touko started, but Cheren wasn't listening.

"What the hell are you doing with him?!" He snapped. "You're back in Unova and instead of letting us know that you're back you're running off doing Arceus knows what with him!"

"Cheren. I've only been here a day. I ran into N by accident." Touko tried explaining.

"Oh, sure. Are we supposed to believe that? I sure don't. You're messing around with the person who helped team plasma cause so much damned trouble in Unova!"

"Cheren, you're making a scene." Bianca said softly.

"He's not that person anymore Cheren. He's actually a friend of mine!" Touko snapped back, clearly getting upset.

"You're stupid if you believe that. Those three years away from Unova has really made you a dumb bitc-"

"Enough!" N snapped, getting up and walking over to Cheren. He was about half a head taller than him. "I might have been part of Team Plasma, but at least I know how to talk to a lady! If you're going to act like this then leave." N said sternly. It was clear he was clenching his teeth in attempt to hide is anger and frustration.

"Oh? And if I don't leave? Are you going to summon those stupid servants of yours and make me leave? You're just a spoiled-" The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the centre. Touko had slapped Cheren.

"Get out of here Cheren! You're drawing a crowd!" Touko wanted to cry with frustration. She didn't like it when someone was like this, especially someone she called her friend.

"That was a cheap shot Touko. I'm not leaving until you say goodbye to this sorry excuse for a trainer."

Touko was about to yell at Cheren again, but N intervened.

"I can see that there is a clear difference between us. I might not have had many friends, but I would never have forced to make a decision like you are now. If you're so sure I'm not a good trainer, then let's battle."

Those were words Touko never expected to hear N say. He wasn't the type for battling, but the fact that he was doing this to prove a point to Cheren and to stand up for her, touched Touko.

A grin spread across Cheren's face. "You're on."

* * *

**_Next Time on_** **_Omega-Delta-Die! :_**

**_A battle of extreme calibre. The prince vs. the leader. Our hero is torn between two choices._**

**_N battles Cheren, leaving Touko to decide who she'd rather continue speaking to. What will her choice be, or will she be incapable of choosing?_**

**_Chapter 4: A Rifting Battle_**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews/favourites/follows. It really inspires me to continue pushing to get out chapters which are long and have a good amount of suspense, action and fluff moments.**

**I update on either Friday/Saturday/Sunday. The minimum is once per week.**


	4. 4 - A Rifting Battle

**_Chapter 4: A Rifting Battle_**

Touko found herself sitting outside the back of the centre, by the battle field. She was here because of an earlier incident, in which N had challenged Cheren to a battle. She didn't know how well N would fair against Cheren, because, according to Bianca, Cheren had become the Asperitia City Gym Leader. But then again, N had beaten Alder.

Bianca had nominated herself as the referee for this battle so that neither side was.

"Alright guys, three Pokémon each and substitutions are allowed. As always, the person who has no more Pokémon that can battle is the loser. Battle, start!"

"I don't plan on losing to a person like you." Cheren said as he released his first Pokémon, Stoutland.

N offered no reply, releasing his Meinshao for the battle.

"A fighting type, he wants to use the type advantage, eh? Stoutland, let's make sure he doesn't get a chance to attack! Use Aerial Ace!"

Stoutland barked in response, running and quickly disappearing.

"Mienshao, dodge it then counter with foul play." N commanded. Once Stoutland became visible again he was close to Mienshao, but N's Pokémon was quick to jump into the air. Whilst mid-air, Mienshao cloaked itself with a black aura, then came down straight onto Stoutland.

"What?! That's not a move Mienshao should know…" Cheren was clearly puzzled by this. "Never mind… Stoutland! Ice Fang!"

The dog-like Pokémon's teeth glowed an icy blue and it quickly bit down on Mienshao's arm, causing damage. As Mienshao pulled back, its appearance warped. Soon it was a large, black fox that stood on its hind legs. It had a long black mane with red tips, with the very bottom kept together with a blue sphere. It had three red talons on each hand. There were also a red dot at each end of the mouth, and around the eyes. It was a Zoroark.

"So… That's how it knew Foul Play…"

"Zoroark! Use Faint Attack!"

The fox nodded in understanding, turning invisible. Stoutland looked around, trying to find its foe. Suddenly it howled in pain and Zoroark showed itself, having slashed the hound from behind.

"Damn it…" Cheren gritted his teeth. "Use take down!"

"Zoroark, evade and use foul play!"

Stoutland rushed towards Zoroark at a fast pace. The fox made an attempt to evade it, but was to slow. The large body of the hound slammed into it, tossing the fox across the field.

"Zoroark! Are you alright?!" N asked. Zoroark got onto its feet, giving his friend a nod in response. "Alright then. Use Night Daze!"

"Stoutland! Make sure to use TakeDown on it before it has a chance to use that move!"

Zoroark lifted its hands above its head, body and eyes starting to give off an eerie glow. Stoutland ran towards the fox again, trying with all its might, but the attempt was in vain. Zoroark slammed its hands onto the ground before Stoutland could reach him, covering the battlefield in the dark aura. Once the aura was gone, Stoutland was lying on the ground, out cold.

"Stoutland can't battle anymore! This round goes to N!"

Cheren gingerly returned Stoutland to its pokéball, glaring at N. "Emboar! Let's take him down!"

"Zoroark, return. You battled well, dear friend." N smiled as he returned the Pokémon. "Let's battle, flaaffy."

The giant, orange pig's fire collar was glowing with health, whilst the pink sheep was charged up with electricity.

Both N and Cheren opened their mouths to call out orders, but they were cut off.

"Just stop it already!" It was Touko and she looked close to tears.

"Touko…" N blinked at the sudden interruption.

"Why stop us?" Cheren asked.

"I don't want you guys fighting anymore… I don't want my friends fighting." Touko said, covering her face with her hands, starting to cry.

N nodded and returned Flaaffy, walking over to Touko.

"Are you running away from a battle?" Cheren asked.

N ignored the question.

"Cheren, you two fighting is upsetting Touko. N's only stopping so that she'll feel better. You should do the same; you should be a good friend." Bianca said.

Cheren was taken aback by what Bianca said, but he realized that it was true; he hadn't been a good friend to Touko.

He returned his Pokémon. "Sorry Touko… I got carried away… We both had gotten so blinded by our hatred for each other, that we didn't see how much it was hurting you."

"He's right. We both got carried away, we only cared about our own desires that we forgot those of our friends." N gave Touko a gentle hug, followed by Bianca rubbing her back.

"I just don't want people who I care for to fight each other… I don't this much tension, hatred and negativity in the air… You're all my friends. I don't expect us all to get along, but I don't want anybody constantly at the other's throat."

Cheren and N nodded. "I understand that. It's better if we don't talk to each other rather than yell and battle in front of you." Cheren said.

Touko gave a weak nod. "Exactly…"

"You're not a person for negativity between your loved ones, are you, Touko?" Bianca asked.

"I've never liked unneeded conflict between my friends. I hate it. It makes me feel sick."

"We'll stop. I promise. You have our word." N said, Cheren and Bianca nodding in agreement to the statement.

Touko nodded, taking a deep breath. "I really do care for all three of you. But… more so for one of you. I've been trying to get rid of that feeling since I've met the person. But no matter what I tell myself or what I delude myself into believing, the feeling won't go away. It just gets stronger the more I ignore it. It's been eating at me since my return and I don't know how admitting it will affect you guys. I'm just afraid that it'll jeopardize my friendship with all of you… That's why I haven't said that yet, plus it's something I'm really shy about."

"Touko… we're your friends, you can tell us anything. We'll do our best to understand and accept it." Bianca smiled reassuringly.

"Bianca is right Touko, you shouldn't be afraid to tell us something." N agreed.

"It's what friends are for; listening." Cheren added.

Touko nodded unsurely, taking a deep breath, readying herself. "I'm in love with N."

* * *

**_Next time on Omega-Delta-Die!_**

**_The aftermath of the truth. Reactions come to surface. Problems start rising._**

**_How will her friends react to the turmoil that was in her heart, especially the boys? The Knights make an appearance a week after their last!_**

**_Chapter 5: Driftveil Dilemma!_**

**_Sorry for the short chapter, and if the quality was a bit low, but I am suffering some writer's block. I really am sorry if this chapter was underwhelming._**

**_Also, the second addition to this series will be posted soon. It's a POVquel/Paraquel, meaning it's over different characters in another setting, playing off in the same time frame as this story. It's going to have SoulSilvershipping in. And other OCs from Knights of Errant. So keep your eyes peeled for Omega-Delta-Die! Johto's Guardian._**

**_And no, it doesn't mean that this part is almost done, it still has a bit to go. I just need to write of other character or else I get bored with the current ones._**


	5. 5 - Driftveil Dilemma

**_Chapter Five: Driftveil Dilemma_**

The sound of heels clicking on tiles echoed through the hallway. It was desolate, there was not another soul walking through it.

Out of a connecting hallway a man with a moustache and monocle, wearing a formal suit, stepped out. His presence caused the lone soul to stop.

"Are you prepared to leave, Mademoiselle?" The man asked, bowing respectfully.

A smile spread across the girl's face. "Oui."

One Week Later

Touko was in her bed in the Pokémon centre. She was looking at the ceiling, one arm draped over her forehead. The reaction of her friends was still swarming inside her mind. It was difficult for her to accept everything. Cheren had blown his top again, whilst Bianca had thrown an 'Oohing-and-aahing' squealing fit. N, being the person with the lack of social skills had gone off to clear his head three days ago.

"It would've been better if I hadn't brought it up…" Touko whispered, closing her eyes. She had no idea where any of her friends were, which bothered her.

After about two hours of Touko just lying around and thinking there was a knock at the door.

"Touko, are you up?" It was N. "We have problems."

_Problems? _Touko thought as she got up. "I'm up." She answered as she grabbed her bag, opening the door to her room.

"Come on, we need to get to Clay Tunnel." N said, taking her wrist.

"N, wait. What are the problems?"

N stopped and looked over at Touko. He let out a sigh. "The Knights are back."

Touko understood. She remembered what they had caused before, having the Chargestone Cave partially collapse. She could only think of one thing that was useful of Clay Tunnel, and that was the fact that it connected to Twist Mountain, which was full of Fossils that could be turned back into Pokémon.

Drilling and digging echoed through the Mountain as steel cut through dirt and rock. Some of the knights were digging whilst others were sifting through large piles of dirt to find hidden fossils that might have ended up in the mix. Only a few dim lights that hung from the walls offered some aid in seeing through the pitch darkness of the newly dug room.

At the far end of the room, a dim light from a screen threw a shadow on the wall.

"Is everything good at your end so far?" The screen showed a woman with long blonde hair with side bangs. Her blue eyes were framed by slim, frameless spectacles. Her lips held no smile, giving her an extremely mature and strict appearance. Her voice was monotonous and her emotion unreadable.

"Yes, we are gathering fossils here now without any problem. Though we did have some trouble with a few pests in Chargestone the other day." Lauren said. She didn't have her sunglasses on as it would've rendered her unable to see in the dark. Without them you could perfectly see the colour of her irises; green.

"You believe they'll return once they catch wind of this operation?" The female asked, gaining a nod in reply.

"Yes. Both of them are actually familiar faces. One was the girl who had stopped Team Plasma three years ago, whilst the other was the King of Team Plasma."

"So, two former rivals have teamed up?"

"It appears so…"

"And they are a threat towards our plans?"

"They have not been, but I do think that if you give them enough time, they will be a big threat." Lauren said.

"Do not worry; we will dispose of them before they have a chance to get that far. Contact me once you've made progress." And with that, the screen faded to black.

Lauren closed the Xtransciever and put it away. She wasn't deeply worried about Touko and N becoming a threat, but Touko had been able to destroy an organization before and she knew there was a chance that would happen again.

She took a deep breath to clear her head. She walked towards the group inspecting fossils, hoping to have a number given.

Both Touko and N could clearly hear the noise of excavation the deeper they entered the Mountain. It was an ear-splitting sound that droned through the mountain. Touko was picking her path carefully, making sure not to trip over any rocks or to step on any unsuspecting Pokémon.

Soon they came across the room from which the noise originated from.

"What are they digging for?" N wondered out loud.

"Fossils most likely. They can be turned back into Pokémon if you have the right equipment. They seem to be the kind of people who would prefer to have as many Pokémon as possible, and this is one way to get them." Touko replied as they sneaked in. There were less people than there were in Chargestone, but they were more closely distributed because of the smaller space. This caused the problem of easy detection.

The couple could see the Knights move rocks and dirt around to piles closest to them. They could also see people thoroughly cleaning fossils to make them easier to identify. They noticed the commander walking around, checking progress, though her companion from Chargestone didn't seem to be there.

A sigh escaped Lauren's lips. "You two can stop hiding. Truly you are idiots. You can't easily sneak around a dimly lit place. You can see shadows better than in a bright place." She said as she turned to their hiding spot. "I was wondering when you two would show up."

Touko stepped out of her hiding place, N following her. Lauren smirked slightly. "This time you don't have the Pokémon of this place fighting alongside you. You're greatly outnumbered, so I suggest turning around and dragging your sorry asses back to the muk pit you came from."

"And let you get away with all these fossils? I'd rather take my chances again." Touko said, reaching for one of her Pokéballs. She released her Chandelure. "Chandelure, use Flamethrower, quickly!" She ordered, hoping to catch the commander off guard.

Just as the Pokémon released its string of flames, it hit something that wasn't the commander.

In front of the fire chandelier stood a large pink and purple Pokémon. Two long growths produced from its head and it had a tail that was rolled up at the end. Its hands had no fingers and a type of goo dripped from its arms. Touko had never seen this Pokémon before.

"Bonjour, petites gens." The voice sounded like a small bell ringing. It originated from a girl standing on top a boulder. She was lithe with long strawberry blonde hair paired with green eyes, looking like a young teenager. She wore a slightly puffy black dress with a green ribbon tied around the waist and her wrists were adorned with similar green ribbons. She wore one inch, green heels. The smile spread across her face was unnerving.

The Knights who saw her instantly fell to one knee, hands over their hearts. "Mistress." They chimed in unison as a greeting.

She made a tsk sound. "Now, now. You have to play nice, gamine." She said with a slight giggle.

Lauren didn't know how to respond to the new arrival. "R-Raya…"

* * *

**_Next time on Omega-Delta-Die:_**

**_A deadly opponent has appeared. The Mistress of the Knights from Kalos. _**

**_Chapter 6: The Mistress and Goodra_**

**So, you guys now get to see a short bit of a new Knight. She's from Kalos, hence the French. For those of you who don't know, Gamine means urchin and is used for boyish girls, so it is an offensive way of saying tomboy in French. Petites gens means little people, for those of you who didn't know that either.**

**Also, don't let the childish appearance of Raya fool you. She's actually 21-22 years old and the deadliest of the Knights. And not just with Pokémon battles. **


	6. 6 - The Mistress and Goodra

**A/N: To all of you who brought this up, Raya isn't Laura's mistress. They call her that because she doesn't like the title "Commander".**

**_Chapter Six: The Mistress and Goodra_**

A smile spread across the strawberry blonde's face. "You guys really are pesky; stop chasing after us knights or you'll end up with a word full of hurt. Vous êtes ennuyeux." She said. "Goodra, use muddy water."

Touko was still on her way to commanding Chandelure, but the Goodra had landed the attack before she could form words. Touko couldn't believe it; she didn't even see the opponent move. Not to mention that Chandelure was knocked out.

"It's fast… This isn't a good opponent to go up against." N said.

"I can see that… he's fast and strong…" The though scared Touko, she didn't know if she had a Pokémon strong or fast enough to be able to hold its own against Goodra, but she had to try.

"C'mon, Altaria!" She released the blue bird that was covered in white cotton, a Flying/Dragon type. "Use Cotton Guard!"

"Goodra, Dragon Tail." Raya commanded.

As the slimy dragon swung its tail towards the bird, Altaria flew out of range, covering itself in a mass of what looked like cotton balls.

"So, using some to raise your Pokémon's defence…? That will only help your Pokémon for a few minutes." Raya said, closing her eyes. "Your Altaria is a dragon type, Goodra is too. No matter how much defence you put on your Altaria, Goodra will get her in the end. Use Outrage."

"Altaria! Hit him with Dragon pulse!"

Altaria opened her mouth to release the attack, but Goodra had jumped up, grabbing her with its tail, letting a flurry of punches rain down on her. Once they were on the ground, her let go of her and continued the assault.

"That's right, Outrage is a move that happens for a period of time, unlike most moves." N said.

When the assault was over, Altaria had fainted and the Goodra was left confused, a side effect of the attack.

Touko trembled in fear. This Goodra was extremely strong, most likely unbeatable due to its speed.

"Touko, we need to get out of here before all our Pokémon are left in a horrible state." N said, looking at her as she returned Altaria.

She knew he was right. The only option was to retreat, which was easier said than done thanks to the mass of Knights inside the cavern. They needed a distraction, and she knew one that would help.

She looked over at N. "I have an idea on how to get out of here." She said, picking one of her Pokéballs.

Raya started laughing. "Still going to try to bring Goodra down? Vous stupide, stupide fille."

"I know I can get the better of you." Touko said. A stream of red light released a four legged Pokémon, which had a short layer or pale blue hair covering its body. It had navy blue, diamond shaped eyes, navy boot markings on its paws and navy diamond patches of fur on its back. It had large ears that stood upright and a flat tail which looked like a ribbon, the tip having a navy diamond on. On its head it had darker blue bangs. It was one of the eeveelutions, a glaceon.

"An ice type won't help you now." Raya smirked.

"You want to bet on that? Glaceon! Use Icy Wind on this complete cavern!"

The ice type took in a deep breath, then spewed the icy fog out of its mouth, running in a circle to make sure it hit the whole cavern. It left the for hanging in the air, lowering visibility drastically.

"That won't last too long, let's book it." Touko said, she and N bolting for the exit.

Once the fog disappeared Raya smiled slightly. "How smart of her, using a move as a distraction like that."

Touko was trying to catch her breath, they were at the outskirts of Driftveil, glad to have gotten away from the group.

"They were deadly this time… That girl is so damn strong…" Touko said, unable to believe such power existed.

"At least your plan got us out of there." N said. "We better go get your Pokémon healed." He said. Touko nodded and went to say something, but was interrupted by her ringing Xtransceiver. She picked up and was greeted by the smiling face of Prof. Juniper.

"Good afternoon Touko!"

"Oh! Professor! How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, all the Pokémon here are doing great. Thank you for asking. Touko, I have a favour to ask."

"Sure, Professor, anything to help you."

"I was hoping you'd say that. A friend of mine, Professor Sycamore, from Kalos has sent me a package and has asked me to give it to one of my pokédex holders as he thinks one of you guys will be best suited for it. I thought of you since you had done so well, especially with the first case of team plasma, and not to mention how well you bond with both Pokémon and people. Touko, will you take the package?"

Touko thought for a while. _A package from a professor of Kalos? Is it a good idea to take it? _"I'll take it, Professor."

"You will? That's fantastic news! I was speaking to Bianca earlier and she told me you were in Driftveil, so I had the package sent to the Pokécentre there. Also, I was wondering if I could have your Chandelure for a little while, I need to do some research on fire types and I want to use different ones."

"I'll send her as soon as she's healed." Touko said. "Enjoy your day, Professor."

"You too, Touko." And with that, she hung up.

"A package from Kalos?" N asked.

Touko shrugged. "We'll have to get it to see what it is."

N nodded and they walked to the Pokémon centre. "Touko? I realised that, in the time I was gone, that I loved you too and that I still do. But, we need to focus on the knights, we need to stop them before something horrible happens and I think a relationship during that might be a lot of strain. But we can still try if you're willing to put up with that, because I know I'm willing too." N took a deep breath, having tried to get out everything he had to say with one.

Touko couldn't help but smile, at both N's confession and logic. "I'm willing to try. And knowing that it's a strain, we can move slowly."

N looked at Touko and broke into a smile, nodding.

At the Pokécentre, Touko had healed all her Pokémon, sent Chandelure to Professor Juniper and had received the package from the front desk. She and N were sitting in a room, Touko on the bed with the small box and N on a chair he had pulled up.

"Alright, let's see what we got from Kalos." Touko said, peeling the tape off the seam where the box closed. Opening the flaps, she saw a piece of card with handwriting on and two shiny red and white pokéballs. She picked up the card and read it.

**_Dear Trainer_**

**_I had asked Professor Juniper to pick who would be the owner of this package since she knew you better than I do. I asked her to choose a trainer with a deep bond with Pokémon, who is also trustworthy. Clearly she thinks you fit the quota to a key._**

**_As you might have heard, a new Pokémon type had been found in Kalos. This type is the Fairy type and not too many exist. We have also discovered that some Pokémon that we know, like Jigglypuff, was actually a Fairy type rather than a Normal type. We have yet to accumulate a lot of data on this type, as most Fairy type trainers are only found in Kalos, and they are scarce. _**

**_I entrust you with these two Fairy Type Pokémon. If you believe you cannot take care of both at the same time, you are more than welcome to give one to a friend you believe is also capable. I know I am leaving them in good hands._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Prof. A. Sycamore._**

"Fairy types? That's right, it was on the news once. Pokémon with a different type than the original ones. I remember it had turned type match ups on its head." Touko said, picking up the two Pokéballs.

"So, he sent two fairy types for whomever Professor Juniper chose?" N asked.

"Seems so. He said I can give one to someone else if I think raising both would be difficult. So pick one."

"You want me to have one?"

"Yes, I know how good you are with Pokémon and I don't want to kick one of the five Pokémon I have with me off my team."

N nodded in understanding, choosing the one she held in her right hand. "Let's see what we have."

Out of N's Pokéball came a small, orange furred rodent. It had two, round black ears on top it's head. It had two cheek sacs, with two whiskers producing from each, along with a long, slim black tail with a cotton-like plume on the end.

Touko had released a floating blue flower. Holding onto one of the pollen stems was a tiny white, yellow and green Pokémon. On its head it wore a ring composed out of small, yellow balls. It also had two, long white growths on the sides of its head, with small eyes and rosy cheeks. It had no feet, but rather, a green lower body that looked like the base to a flower bud.


End file.
